max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Ryan
Katherine Ryan, nicknamed Kat by her comrades, is one of top ranked N-Tek agents and also one of Jefferson Smith's closest friends. She is a part of N-Tek's aerial forces alongside with Jefferson and is a skilled markswoman. Kat debuted in Come Together Part One and is voiced by Kathleen Barr. History During an undetermined time, Kat joined N-Tek. She also knows top secret informations of N-Tek, which proves that she joined a long time ago. Season 1 Come Together Part One Come Together Part Two Come Together Part Three Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One She appeared alongside with Jefferson on N-Tek's headquarters. While Kat was doing a security check, she found Ven-Ghan's ship, believing to be something from the space. Suddenly, Forge came and said the Ultralinks were attacking. When Max was captured by Ven-Ghan, Jefferson and Kat arrived, staying surprised seeing that Dread was still alive. Kat and the other agents attacked Dread and the Ultralink trio. Eventually, they escaped and Kat analyzed the fourth Ultralink that supposedly would link with something but failed. Ultralink Invasion Part Two Animated Films Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos Max Steel: Team Turbo When Professor Mortum attacked N-Tek's Daedelus Platform, Kat used her N-Tek blaster in order to stop him, but she was knock down alongside with other N-Tek agents. Shortly before she was captured by Mortum alongside with other agents, she was seen helping Jefferson. After she was captured, she was electrocuted by Mortum. When Max and his Team Turbo went to Mortum's hideout, he implanted a bomb on Kat, Molly and Jim's chest, which would explode in few seconds. Fortunately, Max's and his new allies managed to destroy the shield generators that Mortum activated shortly before he escaped and saved Kat, Jefferson and Jim's lives. Abilities Kat possesses extraordinary strength and agility and have a vast knowledge about guns and bombs. Katherine is a very smart woman who is one of the best N-Tek pilots because of her exceptional abilities. She is very skilled and precise using N-Tek's guns and blasters and is an especialist on hand-to-hand combat. According to the official website, she is also a medic and Xenobiologist. Appearance Kat is a slim and charming woman who is about the same height as Jefferson Smith, only being a half head smaller than him. Kat has blonde hair with bangs and blue eyes. She is always seen using her N-Tek suit, consisting in a green and black suit. When she is on missions, she uses the same suit with a white vest, biceps pads, forearm pads, waist pads and boots, with all the equipment possessing the same signature colors as N-Tek, green and white. Personality Kat is a brave, kind and educated woman, sometimes very competitive (generally seen towards Jefferson) and usually gets angry with the childish behavior of her comrades, as seen on Elements of Surprise Part One. As seen on Turbo Deep Star Sea, Kat also knows about N-Tek's dark secrets and like Molly, Ferrus and other agents, she tried to avoid talking about them when Jefferson almost referred about the Turbo Star while Max and Steel secretly knew about the weapon but didn't told anyone. Relationships Jefferson Smith Commander Forge Ferrus Maxwell McGrath Roberto Martinez Gallery Trivia * In the 2000 series, Kat had black hair, while in the 2013 series, she is blonde. This is mostly like a mix between Rachel Leeds and Kat Ryan, since Rachel was blonde and had a similar hair when compared to the new incarnation of Kat. * Kat and Jefferson are always together on the missions. With this, it is implied that they might developed a interest for each other. Also, Jefferson was about to say that he loves her on Earth Under Siege Part Two. * She is the highest-ranking female agent in N-Tek. * Like her previous incarnation, Kat likes extreme sports, like rock climbing, spelunking, scuba diving and surfing, although this is not seen in the series, only stated by the Official Website. * Kat's model was one of the first to be made, as she was present in one of the first trailers of the rebooted series alongside with Max, Steel, Dread, C.Y.T.R.O. and Forge. Category:Allies Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Future Characters